Yajuu
by fleacollar999
Summary: He stopped short of stepping through the gate-- he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked back and saw blank white eyes studying him intently. And then they were gone. He turned around and left the village. sasuhina A new kind of vampire story.
1. Chapter 1

_Yajuu_ Chapter 1

Sasuke was running home excitedly—he couldn't wait to show his mother what he'd learned that day, and to see if Itachi would train with him.

As he reached the Uchiha complex he slowed down. Why was it so quiet? He trotted up to the gate but stopped short of entering. A chill ran down Sasuke's spine; a premonition of doom had come over him. He eased the gate open and peeked inside. _No one was there. Maybe they were in a clan meeting. Nothing was wrong._

Sasuke could hear his footsteps echoing through the street—there wasn't a single soul in sight, not even one of his little cousins was out causing trouble. _It was so still… it seemed as if death itself had settled over the compound._ He shook the thought from his head, though he couldn't help but walk faster.

He saw a figure in the distance—a lump, really—and ran towards it, hoping to find a familiar face.

_There was blood everywhere._ "Auntie?" he croaked. "Uncle?" His voice grew louder with panic. Sasuke ran from building to building, his terror growing with every step. _The blood. The blood and the gore and the tangible fear and the smell. The smell was the worst. It was overwhelming and you could __**taste**__ it—Sasuke could __**taste**__ the death of his clan. _He collapsed to his knees and wretched.

On shaky knees he stumbled towards his home. He already knew his family was dead but he could not suppress the glimmer of hope.

He threw open the doors of his parents' bedroom and skidded inside. "No!" the cry tore out of his mouth and his soul. _A shadowy figure in the corner stepped into view. And it was horrible. _

_Itachi, his beloved older brother, holding a bloodied sword in his hand; his red eyes void of all emotion and completely blank._ Sasuke fell to his knees again while his brother spoke in a horrible voice. "Little brother," he sneered, "foolish little brother!" He stepped closer to the shivering boy. "I have learned this, and now you must learn it as well."

Itachi crouched in front of his brother. "Hate!" he spat, his eyes showing a spark of anger. "You must learn to hate or you will never grow strong enough!" _He looked around the room, growling at the blood-stained walls, at the gore on his sword._ He dropped the weapon as he stood up. "Hate, little brother! You must hate!" _And then he was gone. _

Sasuke crawled over to where his parents lay._ They looked no different from the other bodies—covered in death, soulless eyes staring at nothing. _And he wept. He wept with heart-wrenching intensity and clung to his parents, covering himself in blood.

And when he couldn't take it anymore, he ran. He ran out of the compound into the bright sunlight that promised great things, the deceiving sunlight. He ran and ran until his legs were lead and he toppled face first into the grass.

His eye blackened and his nose bled but Sasuke was numb. He couldn't cry or think anymore. _He lay shaking in the grass until sleep claimed him._


	2. Chapter 2

Yajuu Chapter 2

* * *

She was wiping his bloody face with her sleeve, which she had dampened in the conveniently nearby stream.

The boy stirred and opened his eyes. "Mother?" he whispered. His eyes suddenly widened and he turned on his side and retched. She wiped his mouth with her sleeve and gently turned him on his back. "W-who are you?" he asked quietly, looking at her bloody hands.

"Hyuuga Hinata," she answered as she cleaned her sleeve in the stream. "And you are?"

He averted his eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke." She nodded. "I'm—I'm all alone!" he cried, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Hinata didn't know how to comfort him so she just continued cleaning his face. Sasuke looked as if he would never be happy again; it was a possibility, but she hoped for his sake that he could remember joy.

"Why… why are your hands so bloody?" he croaked.

She looked down at them and blinked. "I was cleaning you up." She wiped them on her white kimono and he gasped.

"Won't your parents get mad at you for ruining your clothes?"

She stared at him, and then at her kimono. "Yes. But it's alright. I have many others." His eyes widened and she smiled softly. Hinata pulled a small flask out of her kimono and rose to her feet. She dumped its contents into the stream and filled it with fresh water. "Here," she said, offering Sasuke the flask. "Drink."

He drank deeply but grimaces as he swallowed. "This water tastes funny," he stated.

Hinata nodded. "The water that was in there was stale." She pulled a face, too, and the boy smiled tentatively. "It was gross. So I got you new water! I'm sorry if it still tastes yucky, though."

"It's okay," he said quickly. "I'm glad you're here. I… don't want to be alone." Sasuke started shaking again and Hinata wrapped her arms around him. He sniffled into her shoulder. "Can I—Can I stay with you?"

She stilled instantly. She wanted to let him, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, but you can't come with me. My parents don't even know I'm not in the house! I couldn't sleep—I always come here when I can't sleep. I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

She gently pried Sasuke off of her shoulders but he immediately latched onto her again. "Don't leave me alone!" he hiccoughed.

Hinata took him by the shoulders and held him away from her. While he was close she could smell the blood and death on him, the tears and the scent of grass. It was so utterly _human_ and she had never smelled anything like it.

"Sasuke," she said slowly, "I can't be with you forever." He shook his head vehemently; Hinata sighed. She was only six, he was only seven—neither of them should have to deal with this sort of situation.

"Sasuke," she said sternly. "I'm going to take you to Iruka-sensei."

He nodded numbly and followed her as she led him by the hand.

He started as Hinata knocked on the door, which Iruka opened groggily. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the two bloody children. "W-what?"

Hinata bowed. "I found him while I was taking a walk." Iruka stared at her. "I couldn't sleep! He says he's all alone."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," he said to the little girl, taking Sasuke in his arms. "I'll take care of him.

She nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, do you know what happened?" Iruka asked.

"No, Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry." She bowed again as he nodded slowly. "Good night!"

She fled from the frightening scene. What had happened to Sasuke? She had a sick feeling in her stomach. Hinata shivered as she raced home.

* * *

So, how do you like it so far? Later on it's just going to be 3rd person omniscient, instead of just the point of view of one character. In the next chapter Hinata will be speaking with her stutter. It developed because of something that happened at home.... We'll find out later on. But gimme some love so I know people like it. And then I'd actually have a reason to keep writing. I like this story. The title, yajuu, means "monster" in Japanese, just btw. So, review!!! Please.

Less than 3,

the flea


	3. Chapter 3

Yajuu Chapter 3

* * *

It had been five years since the massacre of his family, but it was not enough time for the wounds on his heart to heal.

He told himself that he didn't need anybody, that they would only slow him down; he knew it wasn't true. He ignored it—he need to learn how to hate in order to kill Itachi as Itachi killed his clan.

But…it was hard to forget that horrible day when it was the fifth anniversary.

_No one was there. Maybe they were in a clan meeting. Nothing was wrong. _

All he wanted to be left alone but no matter how cold he acted to wards anyone whose damned girls kept following him.

_It was so still… it seemed as if death itself had settled over the compound._

Except for one. The quiet girl who hardly spoke due to such intense shyness that it was almost crippling.

_There was blood everywhere._

The harpies swooped down upon Sasuke.

_The blood. The blood and the gore and the tangible fear and the smell. _

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! How are you?" the pink haired one squealed as she sat down next to him. "Hey--!"

_The smell was the worst. It was overwhelming and you could __**taste**__ it._

The blonde one, even louder than the pink one, pushed the other girl out of the chair. "Sasuke-kun, I made you lunch!" Pinky grabbed Blondie's hair and the claws came out.

_Sasuke could __**taste**__ the death of his clan._

"Shut. Up." Sasuke growled. "Go. Away." The two girls stopped fighting and stared at him; the force of his glare drove them away.

_A shadowy figure in the corner stepped into view. _

"I wonder why Sasuke-kun is so upset," Pinky said as they slunk away.

Blondie had a dreamy look on her face as she said, "I just know Sasuke-kun will fall in love with me when I comfort him!"

_And it was horrible._

The two girls were beginning to fight again when the shy girl spoke up. "Um… I-it's five years to-today… since Uchiha-san's fa-family was…k…k-killed." She said softly, shuddering on the last word.

_Itachi, his beloved older brother, holding a bloodied sword in his hand._

Sasuke looked at her sharply. How did she know that? But it didn't really matter as long as it got those two obnoxious girls off her back.

_His red eyes were void of all emotion and completely blank._

It didn't. The girls rushed over to him crying things like, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry!" "Do you want me to cook you dinner?" "Would you like to talk about it, Sasuke-kun?"

_He looked around the room, growling at the blood-stained walls, at the gore on his sword._

"Shut up!" he snarled, eyes flashing red for a moment. "Leave me alone!" With that he stalked out of the class room, foisting his wrath upon anyone and everyone. Nobody would meet his gaze—until his eyes fell upon the shy girl. She looked him in the eye and offered a sad smile, then turned back to her work.

_And then he was gone. _

Sasuke grumbled as he made his way to the training grounds. He knew he shouldn't have gone to the Academy today but he didn't want to skip one day of training.

Head in his hands, he thought, ashamed, about spending the night at Iruka-sensei's house, as he had done on this day every year.

_His parents looked no different than the other bodies._

The nightmares were always bad; on the anniversary they were much, much worse.

_They were covered in death, soulless eyes staring at nothing._

He relived every moment of that night, from the blood of his family to the look in Itachi's eyes as he held the gory sword. The worst part was he could smell it again, and he knew that if he stayed in the Uchiha compound he would go mad. He remembered a girl with pale eyes cleaning him up, and he remembered sobbing in his teacher's arms until he threw up.

He was so ashamed and he tried to block that night out of his memory but it was impossible.

All he wanted was to forget…

_No one was there. Maybe they were in a clan meeting. Nothing was wrong…_

_

* * *

_

Poor Sasuke. I'm posting these so I can get to the new bits that are in my head. I'm exciting. It's BA!!!! lol I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Wuteva. The next one I think is pretty good. So I'm gonna need someone to give me a rundown on the 1on1 bit of the chuunin exam, including Sasuke being molested by Oro. Because I actually don't watch/read Naruto very much! lol So if you'd like to help me out, that'd be fantastic.

Less than 3,

Jessy Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Yajuu Chapter 4

* * *

As Sasuke left the classroom Hinata felt bad for bringing the killings up. It was amazing to her that as obsessed with the poor boy as Sakura and Ino were that they didn't know when his family had died. But, she had been with Sasuke…

She retreated to her seat at the rear of the room. Her classmates unsettled her in some nameless way. Maybe it was the way she was practically invisible to them, or the way they wrote off everything she said.

They all assumed she was weak, and maybe she was—she was going to prove them all wrong. She was going to train until her hands and feet bled; she was going to train until it felt like her entire body was on fire; she was going to train until she felt like she was going to die of exhaustion. Hinata knew that someday, whether it was the next day or twenty years from the next day, she was going to prove them wrong.

For now she was content to sit by herself and watch how her classmates interacted with each other, and, with her Byakugan, how their chakra interacted.

They may not know it, but their charka surrounded them in an aura as individual as their fingerprint. Ino's chakra was ostentatious it flowed gracefully and beautifully. Kiba's was just as fierce and wild as he was; Sakura's burned with passion and hidden strength.

Hinata was fascinated with Naruto's chakra. It was untamable and flowed like river rapids. At times it seemed to glow orange and gold and aggressive. His chakra was so different from the rest—it was filled with his desire to become the greatest ninja and to protect the lives of his loved ones; it was truly amazing.

It amused Hinata to see how his chakra interacted with Sakura's. The mixed almost perfectly, joining to draw on the other's strength and to support the other's weakness. Sakura's chakra practically fled from Sasuke's, dark and roiling as it was.

"Hinata-chan, are you staring at Naruto-kun again?" Sakura asked teasingly, jolting Hinata back to reality. "When will you tell him how you feel?"

"Eep!" she squeaked. "But, um, I—I!" The other girl just laughed at her; Hinata simply bowed her head.

* * *

You should probably know that I don't really edit these. I just kinda pull these chapters out of my butt and then post them. So if crap is jacked up, that's why. Everything after this is going to be new! I have to write more!! Ahhh!!! But first I need that run-down on the chuunin exams, btw. I love you!

Less than 3,

teh flea


	5. Chapter 5

_Yajuu_ Chapter 5

* * *

"Uhh!" Sasuke's back slammed into the tree trunk as the Sound-nin leapt onto the branch. "Bastard!" he exclaimed, rushing at the other ninja.

The Sound-nin grabbed Sasuke's fist and twisted his arm behind his back; he held a kunai to the boy's throat. "Pity," he murmured in Sasuke's ear. "I thought you were stronger than this."

"I am!" Sasuke roared as he pulled the kunai from the other shinobi's hand with his teeth and turned his head, slashing the Sound-nin's arm. He hissed in pain and released the boy as his genjutsu fell.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun," the man said, licking his lips. "Very good indeed." The man was tall, thin and _creepy_. Sasuke could swear his tongue was purple.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded as he swung his fist at the stranger, who easily dodged the attack.

The man started walking slowly towards the boy with a predatory gleam in his eye. "I am Orochimaru," he said, "and I can help you find power." He stopped short of the boy and looked him up and down. "…Enough power to kill your brother." He cocked his eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Keep talking," Sasuke said to the man, though he was still wary of the Sound-nin.

"All you have to do is come with me to the Sound," Orochimaru said, "…and accept this!" His neck suddenly elongated, stretching so that his face was next to Sasuke's for a moment. He smirked at the boy, then plunged his teeth into Sasuke's neck. "Just a little curse seal," Orochimaru said, "nothing to worry about."

Sasuke hissed in pain as the man withdrew his fangs from his neck. "So all I have to do is leave with you?"

* * *

OH MY GOD SHE UPDATED!!!!! sorry this chap is so short, the next one will be longer. and it's gonna be another sasuke-centric chapter before we hear from hinata again. i'm really sorry about the wait.... the next chap should be out by the end of the week.

less than 3,

jessy cat

* * *

"i waited for eight months for _this_? like hell i did! i'm gonna give this 'fleacollar' character a piece of my mind!"

* * *

if you're still with me, i love you.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yajuu_ Chapter 6

**so here's the deal. nobody's reviewing. normally, with my one-shots, i'm okay with that. however, because this is a multi-chapter fic, i need reviews. because if no one reviews, i think, _gee, my readers must not like this story. _i use reviews to find out how my story needs to change to make people happy or to see how i can improve my writing. i also use them to gauge the interest in my story, because if no one likes the story, why should i finish it? so that's what this boils down to, guys-- either get off your butt and write a review or i'm not going to complete the story. **

**love, the flea  
**

* * *

Sasuke slammed the chidori into his brother's chest, knocking the man off his feet and back several yards before landing.

Coughing up blood, Itachi struggled to his feet. "It seems my little brother has gotten stronger… much stronger to keep up with me for so long." Sasuke had done more than keep up with his brother for the past two hours as they fought; no, Sasuke was winning.

Itachi tried to catch his little brother in his Mangekyou Sharingan but was thrown off his feet once again by a blazing punch from Sasuke.

This time, Itachi didn't get up.

Sasuke could tell that the fight was nearly over by the way blood dribbled down his brother's chin and the dazed look in his red eyes. He unsheathed his sword and stalked over to his older brother, and, holding his sword at Itachi's neck, Sasuke demanded, "Repent for what you did to the Uchiha clan! Do it! Now!"

"I didn't do it," Itachi said calmly, only to be kicked in the head by Sasuke.

"Liar!" the younger brother yelled. "Liar! I saw you!"

"It wasn't me, it was them!" Itachi continued. "I tried to warn the elders but they wouldn't listen, they said it was blasphemy, and look what happened to them!"

Sasuke kicked his brother again, "Liar! Who would want to kill the entire clan?"

"It was them, I'm telling you!" his older brother said feverishly. "It was them, I tried to stop them but they were too strong!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at his brother. Nobody was stronger than Uchiha Itachi… except for Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi kept repeating his denial over and over until Sasuke said, "Who are 'they'?"

"They're monsters!" Itachi raved. "Open your eyes, Sasuke, and see them for what they truly are! Monsters!"

Sasuke grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him. "Who are 'they'?" he demanded.

All sense was gone from Itachi's eyes as he raged on, "Kill them, Sasuke! To avenge your clan, to avenge me, you must kill them! All of them! The women and the children! They all must die!"

"Who are 'they'?" Sasuke demanded one last time.

"Beware their eyes!" Itachi warned. With a final rasping breath he said, "I love you, little brother."

Sasuke stayed there, ignoring the tears running down his face, with the words of a madman ringing in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yajuu _Chapter 7

* * *

He could hear a faint beeping in the distance, and something was bothering his eyes. Sasuke scrunched them up, blinked them open.

The light. It was harsh and all-consuming, except for a blurred face with dark hair. The face leaned over him, and he could barely make out the lips that asked "Uchiha-san?" like she was afraid he was going to answer.

She. Yes, it was definitely a she, she smelled like rose-water, and her hand was soft as if brushed against his forehead. He tried to reply, but all he could manage was a quiet "Hn."

She gasped quietly, her hands retreating to her mouth. He wanted to tell her it was okay, _she_ could touch him, because it was gentle and soft and cool and reminded him, a little, of his mother, but his mouth felt like he'd been eating cotton.

She reached back down, tentatively, and fiddled with something tangled in his hair at the back of his head. A single gauze bandage fell from his eyes, and suddenly his vision was clear.

The first thing he noticed was her pale eyes. He froze. Pale eyes, like the eyes of his savior from all those many years ago. The second thing he noticed was the patch on her sleeve. Hyuuga. He wondered if this was the shy girl from his class at the Academy.

That was when it finally clicked. His savior must have been a Hyuuga. But what was her name?

Slowly, laboriously, he lifted his hand and pointed vaguely at her sleeve. She looked down at her sleeve, then back at him. "What?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke carefully turned his head to see if he was wearing his Uchiha patch on his sleeve. He was and Sasuke painfully turned his arm to point first as his patch, and then his chest.

She seemed to get it, and pointed at herself dumbly. "Me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm—I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

That was it—that was the name of the girl in his class, that was the name of his savior. Sasuke reached out, ignoring the urgent ache in his arm, and somehow managed to catch her hand in his. He held on resolutely, even when she tried to pull away.

This girl had taken care of him when he needed it most—twice now. He'd be damned if he ever let her go.

* * *

OMG So it's been three years... Have you missed me? I only even took a look at this story recently because of **my dear Anonymous**, who wrote a really sweet review. And I was writing another story (_Runemaster_) and I remembered how much I like writing. So I decided that, for my dear Anon, I would write at least one more chapter. And you know what? I really enjoyed it and I'm happy with how it turned out. So I think I'll continue this story, because I was always fond of the plot. One warning though: **this story does not have a happy ending.** So if you want Sasuke and Hinata to get married and have kids and grow old together, this is the wrong fic for you. Go read one of my other fics lol **And if you're the Anon who wrote me that review**... write me a message or something cause I wanna be your best friend! lol

tl;dr- I'm back, I'mma try to finish this story, ily Anon.

less than 3, flea


End file.
